Food contamination may be a health hazard. Food contamination may result from a variety of factors such as, for example, food being in contact with a hazardous substance (e.g., pathogen, radiation, hazardous chemical, etc.), being stored at unsafe temperatures allowing bacteria to spread, contacting an allergen, etc. Knowing that food is contaminated may reduce instances of foodborne illnesses.